


Harbouring Fugitives

by Amythelovelyelf



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythelovelyelf/pseuds/Amythelovelyelf
Summary: Cain and Abel are on the run.Following the end of Chapter 5.
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter), Ethan + his family, Ethan/Alexei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Harbouring Fugitives

News traveled fast.Lightspeed, you could say. Would have been here last week if it weren’t for the fact that it was a military scandal of previously unheard proportions. The delay was entirely because it occurred in Colteron space, at the front lines of the war, and was directly followed by an internal coop All lines of communication should have disconnected when the martial police arrived to make an arrest and subdued the Commander. Chaos ensued as soon as the Lead Navigator was made in-promptu commander general. It took all of 3 cycles before the pair of soldiers that went AWOL, inciting said chaos , pinged a remote message to the current commanding officer, blowing open the veil of executive secrecy that incited this whole mess to begin with. During those critical 86 hours all forces stationed at the base were busy prioritizing their own safety and the mission in the hostile zone. As soon as the message came however, the Navigator-Commander allotted a small team to follow the lead of the message to locate the pair of deserters.

Media of any sort was extremely limited going in and even less so going out. So it was an enormous surprise when first one journalist caught a whiff of the story, and then like meerkats, an entire ravenous mob of them descended upon this ‘scoop’.

Both on the colonies and in the Mainland Earth cities, people were invested in the war in some fashion. In the wealthy regions, where civilians were factioned and tiered, there were many reasons this news garnered attention. It was election season again and the Congressman had managed to use his eldest son’s act of disobedience to his advantage… he was rising in the public polls and the mainland citizen’s regard. That is until said son made headlines… and not for his bravery and commendations. All the news of the day was dropped in favour of promoting this one story.

**Capital's Deserting Sweetheart**

**MANHUNT BEGINS FOR AWOL PILOTS**

**SLEPNIR MUTINY**

and so on..

“Ungrateful whelp!” The Congressman slammed the newspaper onto the dining table hard enough that the glasses nearly tipped over and his wife’s eggs bounced on her plate. He dropped into his chair and continued in hushed tones pressing his forehead into steepled fingers, “All that education and breeding...to throw his life away this way…why is he...”

His wife and daughter looked at each other over the table too anxious, and possibly too smart to say a word out of turn. There was knocking at the front door that went ignored. Camera flashes and muffled arguing could be heard while the butler called for security. Elections started in a week and this was the furthest from the kind of publicity the congressman wanted.

To add to the din of noise their phones started to ring. Their shutters were closed. The three of them continued to sit in silence, in the yellowed light of their chandelier, the tension had nearly started to boil over when they heard sirens whoop. Briefly, the women at the table let their shoulders drop from where they had tightened near their ears. The Congressman’s balled fists cracked as he tried to draw in breath again. Just as he started to exhale his phone rang again. His private line. The vibration that preceded the trill beeping startled him but as soon as he recognized it; he rolled his shoulders back and shot to his feet. He reached for the thin cellular device in his shirt pocket and pressed the receiver in his ear lining it up with the pale blue signal light under his thumb . A few curt words staring into a spot on the wall and he turned on his heel to the staff.

“Five minutes , my team and Counselor Kelly will be arriving.” The butler and young maid, that had taken to standing mostly behind the man, for cover, swiftly took up their plates and cups, any noises, footsteps or movement of chairs and fiberglass clacking against one another, were covered up by the sound of shouting and many pairs of feet being shuffled off the property. While the police took care of the hovering devices scanning,tagging, and fining drones; the private guards made quick work of booting the meerkats through the complex’s gates. The main line phone was silenced for the time being and a sense of peace was fabricated in the home again.

It was in fact 6 minutes later on the dot that Counselor Kelly and the Congressman’s PR Agent, Stella, came swiftly rapping on their side entrance, with an inevitable plainclothes guard. The butler welcomed them in, leading them expectantly to the usual insulated meeting room. Seconds after those three left ear shot of the door, another knock came quickly to the service door. Three firm beats. Familiar but hasty. Neither of the staff had returned from their rushed assignments and Mother had gone upstairs to her study to wisely cancel her afternoon plans. The quick and sure knocks came again. The only remaining household member in the kitchen was the young mistress. She considered that the service door required passing the encrypted-key locked gate and swallowed down the instinct to hide. ‘This is stupid’ she assured herself, no one could get this far past security unless they were welcomed or had the pass codes. Anyhow, Milo, her father’s secretary was not present and so she scanned her finger over the latch sensor pad pulling the door open.

She expected a man about her height with neat brown hair and spectacles and a harried expression. The congressman’s daughter answered the door and immediately gaped and stumbled backwards into the adjoining pantry door. She barely had time to connect who the men dressed in hooded jackets and face masks were before they surged into the house . While the slender, white haired man locked the door silently behind himself. The dark haired man put a hand over her mouth and leaned in keeping eye contact just to whisper “Don’t scream, got it?” She would have been afraid but despite his glaring icy blue eyes his tone was soft and pleading , not demanding. Her eyes darted between the men and she nodded. She steadied herself holding his arm and walked cautiously towards the other man as he turned around. She pulled the mask down under his chin and gasped, recognition confirmed. “Ethan?! Etha-” Her brother slapped his gloved hand over her mouth now and she swatted at his arm.

“Shut it sis. Please. Is anyone else home?”

“Everyone’s home. Its barely 8. Plus Stella and company.”

Their hissing whispers silenced instantly when voices floated through the open door, from distantly in the hallway and panic set in all three faces again. Ethan froze, Alexei slid into a tense stance, and the young woman started to tremble with the sudden adrenaline. All three scanned the room frantically, only Alexei showing the discomfort on his face, his shoulders tensing as if before striking but before another action was taken, the woman caught their wrists and pulled both men through the opposite door. She swung the servant’s quarter door open and shoved them inside past two neat doors towards the bare but well lit padded stairwell. She shut the door behind them and ushered them up stairs. Even with the heavy boots they wore, the steps landed quieter than expected.

At the top of the stairs Ethan looked both ways, reorienting, and leapt across the wide runner. He shouldered through the leftmost door urging the other two in after him. As soon as he closed the door as securely and quietly as he could, he leaned beside the door catching his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> [This work is subject to being re-written and reposted after it is complete but i wanted to start putting stuff out there as I worked on it]


End file.
